


Dreams Redemption

by The_Ars0nist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Clay | Dream Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ars0nist/pseuds/The_Ars0nist
Summary: Sure, Dream had messed up. Maybe a lot... but does that mean he's forever gonna be the bad guy? Can you really blame someone who just wanted his friends to not be mad at him? Regardless, he's most certainly gonna try and make up for it.(Notes: This is my first time writing *anything* so please don't hate me if it sucks. Also I promised myself I wasn't going to write a fanfic, curse my overactive imagination.)
Kudos: 3





	Dreams Redemption

Cold obsidian walls with the contrasting heat from the lava surrounded the prisoner, making it impossible to get comfortable. On one side the walls offered no sense of warmth, leaving a persistent chill, while on the other side the lava radiated blistering heat. Dream sat closer to the middle of the room where both the cold walls and searing lava affected him. He was so still that despite having just woke up, you would think he was asleep. With his arms wrapped around his legs, head buried in his lap and thoughts running at a mile an hour, he began another day inside the prison. There he sat, with nothing to do or say as he listened to the soft ticking of his clock behind him and the occasional pop of the ever flowing lava. Loneliness and boredom caused his mind to wander, too long for the green grass and blue sky that was freedom.

“Why?” He thought to himself. “Why did Punz sell me out? Why did everyone have to show up at that moment? Why couldn’t have Tommy just have stayed in exile? Why did I-” His body and mind stilled at the realization his own thought made. “Why did I do that?” His body shivered as soon as his mind asked the question, as the days, weeks worth of buried guilt and remorse boiled its way to the surface. He exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding, tears began to prick at his eyes as he remembers all that he did to get himself in here in the first place. 

Tommys exile was the start of all of this. He remembers how he had treated the teen so cruelly in exile, almost to the point of no return, and yet he still did it. The constant banter, the manipulation, and the blowing up of items was too much for Tommy. Hell, even Dream knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn’t care. But he soon did. He remembers the moment he realized Tommy had left, the paralyzing fear at the thought he went back to L’manburg. Back to his friends, back to where his friends were too. The panic at the thought of everyone finding out what he had done to Tommy, knowing that if his friends knew all he had done they would be horrified. The anxiety and panic of the truth coming out sent Dream down a rabbit hole, a rabbit hole that would make everything so much worse and would eventually land him in jail. After his search for Tommy proved uneventful, Dream started brainstorming ideas on how to convince his friends not to be mad at him. Not to abandon him. What he came up with, looking back, was stupid. But it was the best he could think of at the time with the anxiety of losing his closest friends plaguing his brain. His plan was simple, steal everyone's most beloved items (without letting them know he was the one who took them) and then return them later as a gift. Making them so happy with him that they wouldn’t mind what Tommy tells them as much. 

Dream visibly cringed at his past stupidity. There’s no way that was actually gonna work, but now there was no way to find that out without time travel cause during him and Tommy's final showdown over the disks everyone had shown up to help. Of course the showdown had to be in the place where he was keeping all of their valuables. He really had gone through all of the trouble to get it all to eventually give back and the best part was, Tommy never even said anything to anyone. 

Now, Dream was in jail. With barely any visitors, nothing to do, and filled with regret from his past actions. He leaned back against the wall, the first movement he made in minutes (or had it been hours?) and sighed to himself. The only thing he wanted most right now was to see the sky. The sky, warm sun, and his closest friends. Three things he now knows he took for granted. “Well, maybe I still can...” He perked up at the thought. “I mean...I might have messed up. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make up for it!” Dream rose with sudden determination, legs slightly wobbly from sitting in one place for so long. “Yeah! That’s what I’ll do! I’ll apologize!” 

Dream turned his attention to the wall of lava with a new goal in mind. “This...” He thought to himself, “This is going to take a lot of work.” 

But he was up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the summary said, this is my first time writing anything so I'm sorry if it sucks. I also have no idea how Ao3 works so I'm using this to learn as I go along.


End file.
